La destinée d'Hyrule chapitre 1
by aglamau
Summary: Fan-fiction racontant la destinée du royaume d'Hyrule, inspirée par les jeux The Legend of Zelda.


The Legend Of Zelda :  
La destinée d'Hyrule

Chapitre1

Hyrule, terre de légende, jadis terre de conflit sanglant puis unifiée et pacifiée sous la race élus des déesses, Les Hyliens. La famille royale d'Hyrule apporta paix, prospérité et croissance au royaume mais chaque pays à sa part d'ombre.

Dans une grande maison situé en périphérie du Bourg d'Hyrule, un jeune homme en sortait portant une tunique grise, tunique réservée aux soldats de 3e classe de l'armée royale. Le jeune homme était grand, une carrure légèrement supérieure à la normale, des cheveux blonds mi-longs et des yeux bleu. Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte un cri se fit entendre.

-Grand frère, cria une petite fille.

Le jeune homme se retourna et aperçu sa petite sœur, elle était vêtue d'une robe ornée de motifs à fleurs. Elle avait les cheveux longs attachée en natte et tenait le casque de son frère. Derrière elle se tenait leur mère, une grande femme possédant de longs cheveux brun, elle portait une longue robe rouge très simple et légèrement décolletée.

-Link, s'il te plaît, porte ton casque, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive le même accident que la semaine dernière. Ton père lui-même à dit que tu as de la chance que ce soit le plat de la lame qui t'a heurtée la tête et non le tranchant.  
-Si cet abruti de Tingle n'aurait pas encore eu l'idée de vouloir essayer de voler avec des ballons ça ne serait...  
-Link s'il te plaît mets ton casque ! S'énerva sa mère.

Link n'osa pas contrarier davantage sa mère, il prit le casque des mains à sa petite sœur et s'en coiffa. Il haïssait l'aspect hideux du casque de même que sa tunique grise qui lui rappelait sa place, il était encore considéré comme un apprenti malgré ces trois ans d'entraînement au camp royal. Il prit congé de sa mère et sa sœur et parti en direction du camp. Au détour d'une ruelle il s'arrêta devant une affiche, celle-ci ventait les mérites du grand héros d'Hyrule, Tyron. Link posa sa main sur cette affiche et un sentiment de colère commença à monter en lui.

-pourquoi tout le monde me compare à toi, Père ?

Link serra sa main et de rage arracha l'affiche, être le fils d'un grand héros n'était pas une chose aisée pour le jeune homme, ses supérieurs et autres formateurs ne cessait de le comparer à son père de même que les villageois. Link arriva enfin au camp où il fut accueilli par Tingle.

-Link ça y est tu es remis ? Demanda joyeusement Tingle.  
-Oui et si tu aurais pas eu cette stupide idée je n'aurai pas perdu 3 jours !  
-Calme-toi voyons, à cette hauteur je ne pouvais distinguer personne et j'avais besoin de lâcher du lest.  
-Tu devrais cesser tes expériences ridicules avant d'avoir des ennuis.  
-Ce ne sont pas des expériences ridicules ! Lui répondit Tingle le visage rouge de colère. Je suis persuadé que la maîtrise des cieux est l'avenir de l'armée et nous assura la victoire en toutes circonstances.  
-Et contre qui veut tu battres ? Hyrule est en paix depuis des décennies.

Tingle ne savait plus quoi répondre, il se contenta de lever son sac et de partir pour le champ d'entraînement tandis que Link le suivi. Une fois arrivé, il fit les exercices échauffement suivi des exercices de base. Tout ceci rendait Link blasé il faisait les mêmes choses depuis 3 ans et ne voulait qu'une seule chose, monter en grade afin de quitter les apprentis. La matinée se termina de la même manière que d'habitude, par des séances de lecture des textes anciens et autre contes sur la formation du royaume d'Hyrule.

Le repas était pris en commun et dépendant des jours, rarement le menu semblait appétissant et forçait les soldats à concevoir leurs propres rations. L'après midi était laissé libre pour les travaux personnels ou les leçons de soutien.  
Link lui se dirigea vers un terrain d'entraînement, voulant parfaire ses techniques quand il fut rejoint par un capitaine. Ce dernier portait une armure ornée du symbole de la famille royale au niveau du cœur, d'épaulières très simple et de protection tout aussi sommaire pour les jambes.

-Ce n'est pas en t'entraînant contre un mannequin que tu vas progresser Link. Lui fit remarquer le capitaine  
-Je sais, Darmani, mais comment veut tu que je progresse autrement ?  
-En t'entraînant avec moi en garde !

Darmani saisit une épée d'entraînement et fit face à Link, Après le salut ou les deux combattants croisèrent le plat de leur lame, Link attaqua son ami, il asséna divers coups d'épée et entailles diverses mais Darmani les para, esquiva ou bloqua sans le moindre souci puis profita d'une ouverture pour mettre Link à terre et lui pointer son épée face à son visage, symbole de la victoire.  
Link se releva refit un salut et leva son bouclier et resta fixe face à Darmani. Ce dernier soupira et lança un assaut à son tour. Il donna seulement 7 coups avant de faire chuter à nouveau Link.

-Mais pourquoi je perds aussi vite ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton entre la surprise et la colère.  
-La réponse est simple, tu ne sais pas faire l 'équilibre lors d'un combat.  
-Comment ça ? Explique-toi Darmani !  
-Calme-toi j'y viens, dans un combat mon ami il faut savoir équilibrer les deux phases, l'attaque et la défense. Toi tu es soit entièrement sur l'une ou sur l'autre, de plus Link, tu oublies d'analyser la situation, tu ne fais que frapper bêtement ou te réfugier lâchement derrière ton bouclier. Tu négliges les parades, les esquives et les contres.  
-On croira entendre mon père quand il…  
-Assez Link ! Lui coupa Darmani. Cesse donc de renier les conseils de ton père, je sais que tu en as assez d'être comparé à lui mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois renier tous ces conseils.  
-Je sais mais je suis las de rester au même point depuis 3 ans alors que toi tu es passé capitaine. Soupira Link.  
-Écoute si tu veux tant que ça monter en grade accepte de faire les gardes nocturnes.

Darmani n'ajouta plus rien, il posa l'épée d'entraînement et retourna à son poste. Link savait que son ami n'avait pas tort, les gardes nocturnes sont un moyen de se faire connaître de la hiérarchie. Le jeune alla s'inscrire sur la liste et fut retenue pour le soir même, à sa grande surprise. La journée finie, il décida de rentrer chez lui afin de prendre un repas en famille. Sa sœur l'accueilli avec une joie enfantine, lui racontant sa journée d'école tandis que sa mère préparait le repas. L'heure du repas venu, il remarqua que seulement trois assiettes était sur la table.

-Papa mange pas avec nous, maman demanda la petite sœur  
-Non, Arielle, ce soir ton père est de garde de même que ton frère, ce qui est fort surprenant.  
-Je comprends pourquoi j'ai été pris, Papa à encore fait jouer ces relations, ragea Link.  
-Non mon fils, tu sais bien que ton père n'a jamais fait jouer ces relations pour toi.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, il savait que sa mère avait raison et se contenta de manger rapidement son repas et d'aller dormir un instant afin d'être en forme la nuit de garde qui l'attend. La nuit venue Link se présenta au poste de garde où son chef lui désigna son secteur. Il lui tendit aussi une lanterne et un arc, équipement typique des gardes en plus des traditionnelles épée et bouclier.

-Ta mission est simple, le nouveau, tu vas patrouiller sur ce corridor entre la tour derrière moi et celle bas, si jamais tu aperçois quelque chose tu sonnes un des 7 tocsins, est ce clair ?  
-Oui chef, répondit fièrement Link.  
-Ah encore une chose, tu vois la fenêtre la bas ? Lui montra son chef. C'est la fenêtre de la princesse Zelda, donc tu as intérêt à ouvrir l'œil surtout avec une nuit comme cella là.  
-Oui chef.

Le sergent laissa Link seul et ce dernier regarda le ciel, des nuages épais cachait la pleine lune puis le jeune homme commença sa ronde avec une lanterne à la main. Des heures durant rien ne se passa à l'exception de quelques souffles de vent soulevant des débris ou secouant des branches. Puis la lune parvient à percer un petit moment éclairant le château un court moment, surpris par la lumière, Link voulu éteindre sa lanterne mais la fit tomber par inadvertance au pied de la muraille. Voulant vérifier si sa lanterne n'avait pas brûlée un élément, il se pencha pour regarder et aperçut des hommes en train de grimper sur les murs.  
Link couru vers un tocsin proche et le sonna et très rapidement les autres gardes purent voir à leurs tours les hommes en train de grimper. Ils étaient environ 30, conscient d'avoir été découvert les hommes décidèrent de passer à l'attaque. Deux hommes grimpèrent sur le corridor que Link gardait, ils se regardèrent et l'un décida d'attaquer le jeune Hylien tentait que l'autre commença à grimper le mur.

L'inconnu sorti deux lames de ses manches et chargea Link, ce dernier se rappela les conseils de Darmani et sorti son bouclier au dernier moment. Le choc du blocage surpris l'inconnu qui en lâcha ses armes, Link profita de l'occasion et asséna un violent coup d'épée à son adversaire qui ne put esquiver le coup et s'écroula au sol. Le jeune Hylien saisit son arc et le pointa en direction de celui qui grimpait le mur, il lui décochait une flèche dans le dos ce qui fit chuter l'individu lourdement au sol quelques mètres plus bas.  
Link fut surpris quand il vit les cadavres des deux hommes qui se mirent à brûler. L'urgence de la situation le coupa de ses réflexions, car il tendit des bruits de lutte dans la cour intérieure, il y voyait là l'occasion rêvée et décida de se ruer sur le champ de bataille en espérant récolter honneur et gloire.  
Sur le chemin il croisa un autre de ces individus mais il était vêtu différemment, si les deux premiers était en noir, lui arborait une couleur violette et un masque d'or lui cachait le visage. Link comprit qu'il devait être un chef et se décida à l'attaquer. L'individu ne semblant pas encore avoir aperçu le jeune Hylien, ce dernier pensait profiter de l'effet de surprise et donna un coup d'épée, l'individu l'esquiva au dernier moment et frappa Link violemment au ventre ce qu''il le fit chuter face contre terre.

-Honnêtement gamin, avec tout l'attirail que tu portes et tes mouvements dignes d'un dodongo, je t'ai repéré rapidement puis d'après ta tenue tu sembles être un débutant, dommage pour toi tu as voulu pécher un trop gros poisson.  
-Essaye avec moi alors.

L'individu se retourna et para au dernier moment un coup d'épée de Darmani à l'aide d'une lame sortie de sous sa manche, et ce dernier se mit rapidement à coter de Link.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il  
-Oui mais attention Darmani il est très fort.  
-Il a l'air oui, Link reste ici je vais m'en occuper.

L'individu sorti ses deux lames en guise de réponse et le jeune Darmani attaqua rapidement de sorte que son adversaire ne pouvait que parer les coups. Link était surpris de la vitesse de son ami et de sa technique et comprit pourquoi il était nommé capitaine aussi jeune. Darmani tenta de placer un gros coup mais l'inconnu l'esquiva de peu et lui donna un coup de ses lames au niveau des cotes avant de le pousser à terre. Le jeune capitaine se releva avant de poser un genou à terre.

-Link sauve-toi, je vais essayer de le retenir…  
-Inutile gamins c'est ici que vous allez mourir tous deux, répondit froidement l'inconnu avant de se rapprocher des deux jeunes hommes pour leur donner le coup de grâce mais ses lames furent bloquées par une grande épée.  
-Père, s'exclama Link. Tyron ne répondit rien, il se contenta de repousser les lames de l'inconnu.  
-Link , prends Darmani avec toi et sauve-toi.  
-Mais père je veux aussi..  
-C'est un ordre Link !

Le jeune homme n'osant pas répliquer à son père, il souleva Darmani et tous deux quittèrent la pièce laissant seul les deux hommes.

-Puis-je savoir à qui ai je l'honneur demanda l'inconnu.  
-Je suis Tyron, général en chef des armées et…  
-Grand héros d'Hyrule, votre réputation est légendaire.  
-Et vous ? Qui êtes vous donc ?  
-Mon nom n'a guère d'importance et je vais vous faire une offre, remettez l'artefact magique de la famille royale et je vous laisserai la vie sauve de même qu'à votre fils.  
-Je me dois de refuser, ma mission est de protéger la famille royale de toutes les menaces possible  
-Alors c'est la mort qui vous attend.

L'inconnu se rua sur Tyron qui esquiva de justesse l'assaut, il tenta de placer un coup d'épée dans le dos mais sans succès, son adversaire mit ses lames au dernier moment pour se protéger. Ce dernier tenta à son tour de surprendre Tyron mais sans succès jusqu'à que le grand héros mit un genou à terre.. L'inconnu voulu en profiter mais recula subitement pour éviter d'être brûlé par un dôme de feu.

-De la magie, moi qui pensais que les Hyliens ne savaient plus en faire sans artefact. Tyron ne répondit rien, il se releva et fixa à nouveau l'inconnu. Je vois un artefact magique caché dans le manche mais laisse-moi alors te montrer de la vrai magie.

L'inconnu disparut d'un coup avant de réapparaître avec quatre doubles qui se mirent à tourner autour de Tyron. Ce dernier restait calme, l'œil vif quand soudain l'ennemi passa à l'attaque sur de sa victoire alors que la réalité était autre. Tyron avait réussi à parer le vrai inconnu, le surprenant même et avant qu'il ne puisse recommencer reçu un coup de bouclier qui le blessa.

-Mais comment ? Demanda l'inconnu, je vois le bord de ton bouclier est une lame.  
-Exact et sache que seul la vrai lame siffle. Cessons donc ces pitoyables tour de passe-passe et passons au vrai combat.  
-Je suis d'accord, en garde !

Le combat repris sans qu'aucun des deux adversaires ne puissent de départager. Link ressenti un mauvais pressentiment et après avoir laissé Darmani aux soins d'un mdecin-soldat, il retourna voir son père. Au moment ou il passa la porte, le jeune Hylien vit son père se faire transpercer au ventre par les deux lames de l'inconnu. Ce dernier se mit à rire quand Tyron, réunissant des forces, lui planta son épée juste en dessous de la gorge ce qui le fit s'écrouler.

-Père hurla Link tout en s'approchant de son père  
-ça ira fils, je…

l'inconnu venait de se relever, il tremblait énormément et sorti une bombe de sous sa tenue.

-Ainsi va la voix des Garos.

Tyron comprit que la bombe était puissante et il saisit son fils avant de le jeter hors de la pièce. La bombe explosa, désintégrant le corps de l'inconnu et blessant mortellement Tyron. Une fois la poussière retombé Link entra dans la salle et vit son père à terre, face contre terre. Il ne put retenir ses larmes et alla vers lui. Il le retourna et constata qu'il était malheureusement trop tard.

-Père pourquoi avoir agi comme un héros ? Vous auriez dû fuir avec nous.  
-Tu te trompes fils, répondit difficilement Tyron tout en posant sa main sur le visage de son fils, je n'ai pas agit en héros ce soir mais en père.

Au moment où il finit sa phrase, la main de Tyron tomba sur le sol et Link hurla de chagrin. A l'extérieur les soldats avait réussi à repousser l'assaut et se rendirent dans la salle ou ils entendirent les pleurs de Link. Tous constatèrent la mort du grand d'Hyrule, Tingle voulu s'approcher de Link pour le consoler mais Darmani le bloqua.

-Non, ce soir Link à perdu plus que nous tous réunit.

Plus tard dans la soirée, la mère de Link attendait au coin de la cheminée, elle avait entendu les bruits de lutte et le fait que les deux hommes de sa vie était de garde la rendait anxieuse. Elle aperçu une silhouette rentrer dans la cour et elle se rua vers la porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit elle se demanda si Link et Tyron était mort, elle vit le visage de Darmani avec une expression de tristesse, elle comprit qu'elle était la nouvelle et tomba à genoux avant de pleurer. Darmani répondit à sa question en lui disant que Link était toujours vie mais la femme était devenue inconsolable et le plus dur était à venir, car Arielle dormait à l'étage sans savoir que son père était mort.

Le lendemain, les funérailles du grand héros furent organisés, le roi fit un discours sur l'homme qu'était Tyron et sur les actes de sa vie. Le cercueil fut porté par les 4 généraux de l'armée royale alors que les soldats lui firent un dernier salut et une ultime haie d'honneur avec leurs épées tandis que la famille de Link suivait derrière.  
Finalement après avoir fait le tour du bourg, le cercueil fut mis en terre dans le cimetière royal d'Hyrule et une fois recouvert de terre, la foule se dispersa peu à peu. Seul Link resta devant la tombe de son père, les yeux rouge à cause des larmes et les poings serrés par la colère.

-Père, je jure de découvrir qui était ces gens et de venger ta mort.


End file.
